Sovereign deeper realm
by Nitian erxing94
Summary: Tentang seseorang yang ingin mencapai puncak tertinggi Martial art dalam seluruh alam semesta,,,,,,,,
1. Chapter 1

Di dalam Kota Green town City, ibu kota Kerajaan Moon well, Sebuah sekolah Martial House di hadapan Gunung mouryu yang bernama (Akademi soul Knight) . Sekolah ini adalah sekolah bela diri yang didirikan oleh Seven leluhur Moon well, sebuah klan bela diri dengan warisan lebih dari enam ratus tahun. Ini juga satu-satunya rumah bela diri yang didirikan oleh mereka

Sebagai salah satu Sekolah bela diri terbesar, Akademi soul Knight memiliki sejumlah besar keterampilan bela diri warisan dan guru bela diri sebagai tutornya. Memang wajar bila itu akan menjadi tanah suci bagi banyak seniman bela diri muda dengan cita-cita besar . Sejalan dengan itu, kualifikasi masuk untuk rekrutan baru di Akademi ditetapkan pada ambang tinggi. Tidak berlebihan jika mengatakan bahwa hanya satu dari sejuta orang yang bisa lolos.

Di bawah panas terik musim panas, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang jabrik memiliki tiga guratan seperti kumis di kedua pipinya tampak berdiri di hutan Gunung Mouryu. Kedua tinjunya dibungkus dengan potongan kain saat ia berdiri telanjang dada di depan pohon besar yang tampak kasar. Dia melempar pukulan demi pukulan, menyerang dengan brutal pada batang pohon.

"buak!"

"buak!"

Suara berat bergema di sekitar hutan. Lapisan kulit kayu di pohon besar yang dipukul telah tenggelam membentuk kubah kecil, memperlihatkan tekstur kayunya yang keabu-abuan. Di permukaannya, jejak darah bisa terlihat.

Nama anak muda ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto . Dia memiliki bakat jiwa kelas menengah.

Di Moon well, hampirseparuh warganya tidak memiliki bakat soul bela diri dan tidak sesuai dengan jalur seni bela diri. Sedangkan untuk separuh lainnya, setidaknya delapan puluh persen di antaranya memiliki Talenta Murni Kelas rendah. Bahkan jika orang-orang ini mempraktikkan bela diri, mereka tidak akan bisa menjangkau puncak seni bela diri fana . Satu dari sepuluh orang yang tersisa memiliki kesempatan sembilan puluh persen untuk memiliki Bakat jiwa Bela Diri Kelas menengah. Jika orang-orang ini rajin dalam praktik bela diri mereka, mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk mencapai sesuatu prestasi dalam kehidupannya . Namun, menjadi master bela diri hampir tidak mungkin untuk mereka.

Naruto bakat soul kelas menengah bisa dianggap sebagai eksistensi kelas tinggi. Namun, meski dengan bakat bela dirinya, masih sulit baginya untuk memasuki Soul Knight !

Naruto sangat menyadari hal ini. Bersama dengan teman masa kecil perempuannya, Naomi mizune yang cantik yang juga memiliki bakat soul kelas menengah , mereka telah setuju untuk mengambil penilaian masuk dalam Akademi soul Knight.

Akademi soul Knight merupakan bagian dari Moon well . Sejak awal berdirinya, ia memiliki warisan dan pondasi bela diri selama delapan puluh tahun, namun jumlahnya terbatas. Keterampilan bela diri warisan adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi seniman bela diri. Tanpa keahlian bela diri yang baik, tujuan menyelesaikan Tahap Soul tingkat emas, sangat sulit, apalagi tahap soul tingkat legend hal ini sangatlah mustahil.

Tahap soul tingkat emas adalah bidang yang kebanyakan seniman bela diri bersaing. Ini juga merupakan titik balik pertama bagi pembudidaya cara bela diri. Begitu Tahap soul tingkat emas berhasil dicapai, umur seorang seniman bela diri akan sangat meningkat. Selain itu, mereka juga akan diberi gelar bangsawan, yang memungkinkan mereka menjalani kehidupan yang makmur, membawa berkah bagi keturunan mereka.

Jantung Naruto berdenyut demi jalan bela diri. Wajar saja jika dia juga ingin masuk ke Akademi soul Knight . Jika bakatnya tidak mencukupi, maka dia hanya bisa mengandalkan ketekunan dan ketekunannya sendiri untuk mengesankan pemeriksa. Namun, prospek dia masuk sangat rendah. Apalagi, begitu dia gagal, dia harus menghabiskan waktu setengah tahun untuk menunggu kesempatan lain. Bagi seniman bela diri, jumlah waktu ini sangat berharga.

Naruto menempatkan semua ini menjadi pertimbangan, selain kenyataan bahwa dia telah berjanji kepada Naomi, Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke Akademi soul Knight dan menjadi seorang artis bela diri .

Naruto dan Naomi telah berlatih dan bermain bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Meskipun mereka berdua masih muda dan topik pernikahan tidak pernah dibahas, akan tetapi emosi hati mereka sudah mulai berkembang. Orangtua Naruto di sisi lain, telah menunjukkan persetujuan dan cinta mereka terhadap Naomi. Mereka selalu mengajak Naomi ke rumah mereka untuk makan malam.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Rasa saling percaya antara Naruto dan Naomi, hanya menyisakan selembar kertas tipis di antara keduanya. Begitu mereka tumbuh sedikit lebih tua, selembar kertas inipun hancur

Naomi menghianatinya.

Meski Naruto baru berusia lima belas tahun, ia memiliki tingkat kematangan yang lebih tinggi dibanding orang lain. Dia mengerti maknanya di balik tindakan Naomi yang meninggalkannya. Dan lebih memilih menjadi harem seorang tuanmuda bangsawan bernama Ryuji kyosiro.

Untuk keluarga besar seperti Keluarga Ryuji, prasyarat mereka dalam memilih istri masa depan harus menarik dalam hal penampilan dan bakat bela diri mereka. Seorang istri yang sangat berbakat akan memiliki kesempatan lebih tinggi untuk melahirkan jenius bela diri. Meskipun keluarga Naomi hanya rata-rata, bakat soul kelas menengah -nya sangat baik mengingat jenis kelaminnya. Selain itu, Naomi sendiri adalah seorang gadis dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa. Wajar jika Ryuji akan jatuh cinta padanya.

Bagi Naomi jika ia bersama Ryuji, maka kehormatan, kemuliaan, dan potensi pencapaian seni bela diri akan mudah di dapatkan. Hal ini terutama berlaku mengenai perpanjangan hidup yang bisa didapat setelah seseorang berhasil mencapai Tahap soul tingkat emas. Bentuk godaan semacam itu sangat menarik bagi anak

Dihadapkan dengan prospek yang begitu menarik, kebanyakan wanita juga akan memilih untuk pergi bersama Ryuji. Toh, Ryuji sendiri memiliki fitur tampan; Latar belakang keluarganya dan masa depan keduanya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

Meski bisa mengerti, untuk mengatakan bahwa hal ini tidak sangat mempengaruhinya, itu pastilah bohong. Dia menutup dirinya di dalam kamarnya selama tiga hari. Setelah itu, dia berjalan keluar dan mulai makan, tidur dan berlatih. Apalagi, sekarang intensitas latihannya telah jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Sebelum Naomi meninggalkannya, Naruto telah membuat keputusan untuk menerobos masuk ke Tahap soul tingkat perunggu dan mengejar dunia bela diri yang lebih tinggi. Tindakan Naomi yang meninggalkannya telah mengeras tekadnya menuju Jalan Bela Diri yang sesungguhnya.

Dia membuat keputusan untuk memasuki penilaian masuk Akademi soul Knight, betapapun sulit prosesnya.

"buak!" "buak!" Suara keras kepalan yang menempel di batang pohon bergema terus menerus di seluruh hutan. Nama pohon ini adalah pohon mojin. Tidak hanya memiliki lapisan kulit kayu yang sangat keras, ia juga memiliki sifat regeneratif yang kuat. Banyak pemula bela diri memilih Pohon ini untuk melatih diri.

Setelah membuang siapa yang tahu berapa pukulannya, Naruto akhirnya kehabisan tenaga. Sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke atas batang pohon, dia duduk di atas sebongkah batu dan mengeluarkan beberapa ramuan dari ransel yang diletakkan di tanah. Dia mengolesnya ke permukaan tinjunya dan meremasnya. Bagi yang mengejar seni bela diri, sering pemakaian ramuan perawatan tubuh sangat diperlukan. Jika Tidak melakukannya akan menyebabkan luka dalam. Begitu luka dalam ini menumpuk, ada kemungkinan menjadi cacat atau bahkan kematian.

Ramuan ini disebut purpel Grass. Naruto mengertakkan gigi saat ia mengalami rasa sakit. Dia mengambil sebuah kain putih dari dalam ransel dan menggulungnya di sekitar tinjunya, membalutnya.

Sejujurnya, masih banyak ramuan lainnya yang lebih efektif dibanding purpel Grass. Ramuan ini juga memiliki efek samping yang lebih ringan, namun harganya jauh lebih tinggi. Keadaan finansial Naruto membuatnya Mustahil untuk membeli ramuan semacam

Orang tua Naruto menjalankan bisnis restoran kecil di Green town City. Namun, restoran ini bukan milik mereka. Ini sebenarnya milik kepala Klan uzumaki dari Green town City .

Meskipun nama keluarga Naruto juga Uzumaki, garis keluarganya telah dipisahkan dari Keluarga Uzumaki cabang karena ayahnya bukan dari klan uzumaki. Panatua uzumaki menempatkan beberapa dari aset mereka yang kurang penting ke tangan kerabat jauh mereka untuk manajemen. Mata pencaharian orangtua Naruto bergantung pada pengelolaan restoran ini. Setiap tahun mereka akan diberi sejumlah pendapatan tetap dan beberapa komisi. Uang ini cukup alami bagi mereka untuk bertahan, bagaimanapun, akan sangat sulit bila menggunakannya untuk mendanai sekolah Naruto dalam bidang seni bela diri.

Orang tua Naruto awalnya ingin Naruto melanjutkan bisnis keluarga dan menjadi bendahara restoran. Namun, melihat pengabdian Naruto yang bersemangat menuju jalan bela diri, mereka malah memilih untuk mengambil semua tabungan mereka kepada Anaknya untuk membeli beberapa ramuan penyembuhan.

Sejak itu, tabungan keluarga Naruto telah berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi di sisi lain, pencapaian Naruto tetap pada tahap Soul pembentukan.

Tahap soul pembentukan adalah bidang pertama bagi mereka yang mengejar jalan bela diri. Ini melibatkan penempaan primal tubuh dan setelah itu, ada tahap yang lebih tinggi. Tahap soul tingkat perunggu, Tahap soul tingkat perak, Tahap soul tingkat emas dan Black gold. Setelah itu, seseorang akan bisa masuk ke dalam final Fana Primal Stage yang legendaris, yaitu (Tahap Soul tingkat legenda.)

Dalam sajarah, tahap soul tingkat legenda hanyalah bagi seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang ahli sejati. Dan hanya ada satu orang dengan tingkat legend dalam negara Moon well, yaitu kaisar Ryumaru dari klan Kirin. Yang juga merupakan ayah dari Ryuji.

Di kaki Gunung Besar moji membungkam hamparan bangunan yang luas dan panjangnya mencapai 10km. Ini adalah area operasi untuk Akademi soul Knight dan hari ini adalah hari pendaftaran bagi mereka yang ingin mengikuti penilaian masuknya. Kerumunan orang berkumpul di lapangan di depan gedung bangunan Akademi soul Knight.

Meskipun Naruto dan temannya Arashi Uzumaki dari klan uzumaki keturunan murni, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka telah meremehkan jumlah pelamar. Para pelamar semuanya berbaris dalam tiga baris, dengan masing-masing garis meluas sampai beberapa meter. Dilihat dari antrian saat ini, setidaknya akan membutuhkan setengah jam sebelum pendaftaran bisa selesai.

"Kita harus menunggu" Arashi mendesah dan berdiri tak

Naruto mengangguk.

"Hai Naruto! ada sedikit orang di barisan sana," Arashi menunjuk ke sebuah gerbang kecil di dekatnya. Hanya ada sedikit orang di sana. Selanjutnya, lingkup nya juga diaspal dengan karpet

"Tempat itu di sediakan untuk bangsawan ..." Naruto melihat tulisan-tulisan di papan nama.

Sejak Akademi soul Knight yang Agung dibangun, bangunan dan sumber daya Kerajaan Green town City , wajar bagi mereka untuk memberikan beberapa hal khusus kepada para elit kerajaan. Sebenarnya, banyak urusan bela diri akan diserahkan ke elite untuk dikelola. Salah satu contohnya adalah pendaftaran hari ini untuk penilaian masuk.

"Sialan!" gumam Arashi dalam ketidakpuasan. Bangsawan adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa diberikan Keluarga Kekaisaran dan bisa diwariskan. Meski Klan uzumaki adalah keluarga kaya, Klan uzumaki bukanlah keluarga bangsawan.

Arashi mengutuk para bangsawan sambil menghibur dirinya saat pintu gerbang dibuka. Dua laki-laki muda melangkah keluar dari pintu gerbang; Salah satunya mengenakan baju biru dengan pedang panjang menempel di pinggangnya. Rambutnya hitam pekat dengan penampilan yang tampan.

Melihat penampilan pria ini menyebabkan Naruto mengerutkan kening. Ini tak lain adalah Ryuji kyosiro.

Putri Keluarga Kyosiro telah menikah dengan Keluarga Kekaisaran dan telah menjadi harem favorit yang disukai. Dengan posisi ibu Ryuji, Keluarga Kyosiro melonjak menjadi keluarga nomor satu di Moon well. Selain itu, mereka juga diberi pangkat bangsawan, sehingga memungkinkan Ryuji untuk mudah membantu Naomi ke dalam Akademi soul Knight .

"Sialan, kenapa kita bertemu dengan orang yang sombong , gumam Arashi sedih."

Ryuji berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda lainnya. Beberapa bangsawan lain menunggu di luar kemudian memilih mengikuti mereka berdua. Tampaknya Ryuji membawa teman temannya untuk mendaftar juga . Mereka berdua terus berjalan ke depan. Pada keadaan ini, tak terelakkan bahwa Naruto dan Ryuji bertemu satu sama lain.

Dengan posisi dan kekuatannya saat ini, mungkin saja Naruto akan menderita parah jika mereka saling berselisih. Tapi, Naruto memilih untuk tidak bergeming dan tetap berdiri di tempat dan malah menantikan dengan tenang saat Ryuji mendekat.

Langkah Ryuji terganggu setelah melihat Naruto dan Arashi. Reaksi pertamanya adalah kejutan. Setelah itu, dia mengerutkan kening. Melihat Naruto membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, meskipun dia telah merebut Naomi. Jelas, Naruto masih mengharapkan Naomi, belum lagi perasaan bersalahnya. Sebagai seorang pria, Ryuji tidak dapat mentolerir fakta bahwa ada pria rendahan yang memiliki perasaan terhadap wanitanya.

"Kau Naruto , apa aku benar? Ini sungguh tak terduga, kau benar-benar akan mengikuti ujian ini. Kau yang hanya dengan tingkat soul hanya Tahap Pembentukan dalam Pelatihan Fana ingin mengikuti ujian masuk ke Akademi soul Knight ?"

Makna di balik kata-kata Ryuji sangat jelas. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Naruto masuk ke Akademi soul Knight. Meskipun kekuatan Naruto tidaklah ancaman baginya, keberadaan Naruto di Akademi soul Knight akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan Naomi.

" Apakah Aku bisa lulus atau tidak adalah masalahku sendiri. Aku tidak di sini untuk siapa pun. Aku di sini karena ingin mengejar puncak seni Beladiri."

"puncak Bela Diri? Sebuah bakat soul rata-rata sepertimu berani mengucapkan kata-kata untuk mengejar Jalan Beladiri? Menyedihan!" Ryuji mengeluarkan nada tinggi dan meremehkan ; Setelah itu, ia menarik pedangnya yang panjang keluar dari sarungnya! Ryuji mencengkeram pedang dan memotong udara, melepaskan qi pedang yang intens, yang menciptakan suara pemisah udara. Gelombang yang nyaris tak terlihat terbang keluar, langsung memotong setengah kanopi pohon di dekatnya.

Suara "wusssssh" bisa terdengar begitu banyak cabang dan dedaunan jatuh ke tanah. Orang-orang di sekitar semua menatap dengan mata melotot. Kebanyakan dari mereka kira-kira seumuran dengan Ryuji kurang lebihnya. Namun, prestasi Ryuji dalam Jalan Bela Diri membuat mereka tertinggal jauh.

Alasan Ryuji melepaskan pedang ini adalah untuk memberi arti pukulan mental, dan menunjukkan besarnya perbedaan kepadanya. "Aku adalah seorang dengan bakat soul bela diri kelas tinggi dan mulai berlatih seni bela diri sejak berusia dua belas tahun, mengkonsumsi pil obat yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dan sekarang memasuki Sekte Havenly sword di dalam Akademi soul Knight . Saat ini Aku sudah berada di puncak Tahap soul tingkat perunggu bintang 4. Meski begitu, aku belum mampu menerobos tahap soul tingkat perak. Namun, seseorang sepertimu yang hanya dengan Tahap soul pembentukan berani membicarakan Jalan Beladiri?"

Ucapan Ryuji sangat sombong, ini menyebabkan emosi Arashi melonjak .

" Ryuji! Kau hanyalah seseorang yang lahir dua tahun lebih awal dari kita! Apa yang kamu banggakan? Jika usia kita terbalik, Naruto sudah pasti akan menggunakan satu tangan untuk menghajarmu!"

Ryuji mengerutkan kening dan berbalik untuk melihat Arashi. Dia melangkah maju, Qi power di dalam tubuhnya meledak ke luar saat dia bertanya." kau siapa?"

" Aku ..." Karena tekanan menindas yang dikirim oleh Ryuji , kata-kata Arashi terjebak di tenggorokannya. Dia melangkah mundur, menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menepuk dadanya sebelum berbicara." Aku uzumaki Arashi, ingat itu!"

"Uzumaki? Heh, Klan uzumaki yang memiliki kualifikasi untuk berbicara denganku bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa badut sepertimu memiliki kualifikasi untuk berbicara denganku? Itu termasuk juga termasuk kau, Uzumaki Naruto! Jika bukan karena Naomi, kau tidak memiliki kualifikasi untuk berbicara denganku sama sekali! Aku hanya akan memberikan satu peringatan, seseorang harus tahu batasannya sendiri. Seseorang seperti Naomi bukanlah seseorang yang bisa Anda miliki."

Seorang wanita dengan bakat soul kelas menengah dengan penampilan menarik jarang ditemukan dalam keluarga biasa biasa saja di Moon well. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya akan muncul dalam keluarga besar. Namun, mengingat konflik kepentingan antara keluarga besar, mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkan perempuan berbakat mereka untuk menikah dengan keluarga kelas rendah, yang memungkinkan menyebabkan penurunan bakat dalam keturunan bangsawan mereka. br

"100 kouin emas! Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi! Ryuji berkata sambil mengeluarkan koin emas dari saku bajunya."

Orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. 100 emas adalah jumlah uang yang sangat tinggi, cukup untuk seorang seniman bela diri di Tahap soul pembentukan untuk membeli ramuan tingkat tinggi yang diperlukan untuk penggunaan pelatihan hingga satu tahun untuk menerobos Tahap soul tingkat perunggu.

100 koin emas? Apakah kau menganggap kami pengemis?" Arashi menolak tumpukan uang emas itu. Sejujurnya, dia hanya menampilkan wajah yang berani. Sebenarnya, 100 koin emas adalah kekayaan besar baginya

Ryuji mengibaskan tangannya dengan dingin menatap Naruto, menunggu jawabannya.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara dengan nada lambat namun kuat. "Ryuji, Aku bukan tandinganmu dalam hal bakat, Aku bahkan kurang begitu memadai dalam hal dukungan keluarga. Namun, jalan bela diri tidak hanya bergantung pada bakat dan dukungan finansial; Ada faktor yang lebih penting ... Yaitu, Hati seorang seniman bela diri!"

" tujuan bela dirimu hanya demi mencapai kekayaan, status dan kesia-siaan. Namun, Jalan seni bela diriku dilakukan demi mengejar puncak Jalan Beladiri. Jalan Beladiri tidaklah bagi siapa saja yang memiliki bakat, dan tidak juga bagi mereka yang memiliki otoritas dan itupun tidak bagi mereka yang memiliki uang. Jalan Bela Diri ada bagi mereka yang Hatinya mengeras demi seni bela diri! Suatu hari ketika Aku akan melampauimu! "Naruto mengucapkan setiap kata dengan penekanan dan dengan suara yang jelas. Setiap orang yang berdiri di dekatnya bisa dengan jelas mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

Sebuah bakat soul tingkat menengah ingin melampaui bakat soul tingkat atas. Juga ada kesenjangan yang sangat besar dalam hal latar belakang keluarga di antara keduanya. Anak nakal ini sudah gila!

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto , Ryuji terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bagus! sangat bagus! Aku akan menunggumu!" ;Setelah mengatakan itu, Ryuji menyimpan 100 koin emas. Dengan suara "wush" pedang panjang itu kembali ke sarungnya. Ryuji kemudian memberi Naruto tatapan lama sebelum berpaling.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sejak ia sudah resmi mendaftar sebagai siswa Akademi soul Knight, dia harus menyewa kamar yang disediakan oleh panitia Soul Knight sebagai tempat tinggalnya untuk sementara waktu sampai tes masuknya selesai. Kamar yang ia tempati ukurannya kecil, kurang dari empat meter persegi, namun itu menurutnya sudah cukup. Jika dia ingin kamar dengan fasilitas mewah maka biaya yang dikeluarkan juga akan meningkat. Naruto bukan dari keluarga kalangan atas, jadi dia harus pintar pintar dalam mengatur penggunaan uangnya, jika tidak maka akan sangat merepotkan mengingat dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan terus disini.

Setelah merapikan barang barangnya Naruto bergegas bermeditasi untuk meningkatkan kekuatan jiwanya, Naruto sangat rutin untuk meningkatkan kekuatan jiwa supaya ketika dia ingin membuat terobosan ke tahap Soul tingkat perunggu tidak akan ada kendala. Untuk masuk ketahap Soul tingkat perunggu tidaklah mudah bagi seorang amatir bela diri sebab untuk menerobos nya memerlukan berbagai aspek, yaitu kekuatan fisik, mental, serta pondasi dalam kekuatan jiwa harus kuat. Setelah itu barulah seorang pemula bela diri mulai membuka gerbang Meridian untuk memproduksi [Qi power] dan pada saat itulah seseorang sudah resmi memasuki panggung Tahap soul tingkat perunggu.

Selesai bermeditasi Naruto langsung beristirahat untuk tidur. Dalam tidurnya ia bermimpi aneh. Dalam mimpi nya itu, Naruto melihat seorang pria tinggi dan gagah. Pria itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya secara fisik. Mulai dari warna rambut, mata serta tanda tiga garis di kedua pipi pun sama. Hanya saja, yang membedakan adalah pria yang ia lihat sudah dewasa dan matang serta matanya biru jernihnya memancarkan keliatan dingin namun mengandung kebijaksanaan dan kekuatan menindas.

Pria tersebut berdiri sendirian, di hadapan nya ada delapan orang dengan aura kuat menatap ke arahnya sembari tersenyum menyeringai. Sesaat kemudian sebuah Medan kekai terbentuk di udara yang kemudian meluas hingga Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menebak, yang jelas kekai itu sangat luar biasa luas. Dari kejauhan Naruto bisa melihat bahwa pria yang mirip dengan dirinya sedang terlibat percakapan yang entah apa, Naruto tidak dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Yang ia dengar hanya kata-kata terakhir saat pria yang mirip dengannya berucap lantang, yaitu...Divine Vein (Vena Divine).

Kemudian secara takterduga delapan orang tersebut mengeluarkan Qi power dengan intensitas yang sangat kuat sampai sampai tenggorokan Naruto tercekik saat merasakan Qi power memancar dari mereka semua. Padahal Naruto tahu bahwa ini semua merupakan ilusi, namun dia bisa merasakan aura kuat yang memberikan serangan mental padanya. Merasakan tekanan yang menindas, Naruto menampar pipinya dan ingin bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya tapi tidak bisa seolah olah itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Hal itu memaksa dirinya untuk tetap berdiri di tempat dan menonton kejadian di depannya.

"ini?... Pertempuran para master bela diri?!" tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Jantung Naruto berdebar saat dia menyadari bahwa mimpi yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sebuah gambar dimana delapan master bela diri itu akan bertempur melawan orang yang mirip dengan dirinya! Naruto tidak dapat menebak pada panggung apa tingkat mereka. Dia hanya bisa menebak jika mereka semua adalah Master tahap legenda! Sebuah puncak Realm Primal Fana dimana semua artis Martial art bermimpi untuk mencapai tahta panggung legenda yang selama ini dikenal sebagai panggung tertinggi realm bela diri!

Naruto bingung apakah harus bersyukur atau tidak karena saat ini dia bisa melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri pertempuran para master. Sebuah momen yang sangat luar biasa langka seperti ini tidak boleh ia lewatkan.

Sebuah ledakan keras menggema di ikuti nyala api yang berkobar dan menutupi langit. Naruto tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di dalam korban api tersebut, tapi yang jelas bunyi ledakan demi ledakan terus terdengar di dalamnya. Ia bertanya bagaimana nasib pria yang mirip dengan dirinya? Satu melawan delapan, jelas dia pasti tamat, kan?

dengan tiba-tiba sebuah hembusan angin kencang dengan paksa menyingkirkan korban api yang membentuk ruang api tadi menyebar kesegala arah dan kemudian menghilang. Naruto tidak terkena efek apa apa setiap kali ia terkena materil dari serangan para master bela diri yang ditontonnya, ia seperti hantu dalam arti lain transparan, karena semua efek kekuatan mereka hanya menembus tubuhnya tapi tidak menimbulkan luka sama sekali.

Setelah korban ruang api hilang, terlihat bahwa pria yang mirip dengan dirinya masih hidup meskipun ada beberapa luka sekujur tubuhnya dan pakaiannya juga robek di sana sini, hal serupa juga sama menimpa orang orang yang mengelilinginya, mereka terlihat ngos ngosan. Senyuman terbentuk di wajah orang yang mirip dengan Naruto, kemudian dia secara cepat membentuk segel tangan lalu sebuah Diagram kuno bersinar terbentuk disekelilingnya hingga nampak seperti kubah huruf kuno. Seperskian detik kemudian, seluruh ruang seperti terdistorsi dan semuanya mulai tersedot oleh pusaran hitam dimana telapak tangan kanan pria yang mirip dengan Naruto sebagai intinya! Semua materil tidak peduli apa (kecuali Naruto) tersedot kedalam pusaran itu dan tertelan. Delapan master bela diri yang mengroyoknya tadi berteriak dan menjerit karena mereka nampaknya juga mulai tertelan Black Houle pada telapak tangan pria yang mirip dengan.

Pada akhirnya semua tertelan lubang hitam tadi dan yang tersisa hanya Naruto bersama pria yang mirip dengannya terombang ambing di luar angkasa, pria itu sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri, pingsan atau mati Naruto tidak tahu. Saat ini Naruto bisa melihat banyak bintang bintang dan planet. Itu tadi adalah sesuatu kekuatan yang menentang akal sehat, sungguh kekuatan yang menakutkan, lubang hitam tadi benar benar menelan dunia! Itu bukanlah kekuatan yang seorang master bela diri tahap legenda miliki!

"Apa mungkin dia bukan manusia?"

Naruto bingung menatap pria yang tak sadarkan diri di depannya itu. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, Naruto memberanikan diri mencoba Menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memeriksa kondisi pria yang mirip dengan dirinya itu. Mengingat dia disini dengan wujud seperti roh, Naruto bisa terbang mendekat pada posisi kembarannya. Dan pada saat ia ingin menyentuh tangan kembarannya, tiba-tiba tubuh kembarannya tersebut burubah menjadi setitik cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan kemudian cahaya tersebut seakan merasuk ketubuhnya yang menimbulkan sensasi hangat, akan tetapi sesaat setelah itu kepalanya mulai sakit.

Naruto berteriak keras. Kepalanya terasa seperti di pukul menggunakan benda tumpul. Sensasi dari efek nya membuat kepalanya seolah olah bisa pecah dan meledek kapan saja. Dalam pikirannya berbagai memori asing muncul dalam otaknya, memori tersebut berupa tehnik bela diri tingkat dewa yang berasal dari ingatan kembarannya. Dan bukan hanya tehnik Beladiri saja! Didalam memori Ingatan itu juga ada tehnik Alkimia, dan formasi kekai dan tehnik segel yang semuanya tingkat dewa!

Agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran roh nya. Naruto belum mau untuk bangun dari alam mimpinya. Tidak sebelum seluruh kenangan penting dari kembarannya ini selesai ia serap. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat ini tidak akan ada apa-apanya setelah ia sudah menyerap memori berharga dari orang yang mirip dengan dirinya yang ternyata seorang Master tingkat dewa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, rasa sakit itu semakin tak tertahankan hingga membuat Naruto yang dengan tekat tangguh tidak kuasa menahannya lagi, dan ia pun dengan terpaksa harus rela saat kesadaran hilang.

Pagi yang cerah di lapangan pelatihan Akademi soul Knight nampak ramai. Beberapa calon mahasiswa terlihat berlatih dengan keras sebab tiga hari dari sekarang ujian masuk akan segera dimulai. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang bukan keluarga bangsawan harus berlatih mati matian agar bisa mencapai hasil yang baik sebab mereka hanya mengandalkan kerja keras dan pil reviving kelas rendah. Berbeda dengan kaum bangsawan mereka sudah pasti dibekali keluarga mereka dengan pil reviving kelas tinggi dan tehnik dasar dari guru privat yang bertugas membentuk pondasi jiwa dimana sudah pasti akan berguna pada ujian masuk. Untuk keluarga bangsawan tingkat keberhasilan lulus mereka adalah 90% sedangkan untuk keluarga biasa biasa saja 40% yang kebanyakan dari mereka mengandalkan bakat bawaan. Rata-rata tujuan dari calon siswa di Akademi soul Knight yaitu untuk mengangkat derajat keluarga mereka. Jika mereka bisa menjadi murid resmi di sana, maka peluang untuk menjadi prajurit Kekaisaran akan tinggi sehingga mereka dapat memperoleh gaji yang besar dan hal itu akan membuat keluarga mereka berkecukupan.

Uzumaki Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya, saat ini dia sudah selesai mencuci muka dan setelah itu dia akan mulai berlatih. Setelah kejadian semalam dia menjadi bersemangat untuk mengejar target di jalan bela diri sejati dengan memori dari Master bela diri yang tak tertandingi, ia sekarang memiliki segalanya. Dulu ia berfikir jika untuk bisa mencapai Realm Primal Fana tahap legenda adalah mustahil, tapi kini dia dengan percaya diri mengklaim bahwa cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mencapai panggung tersebut dan melangkah di jalan bela diri lebih jauh lagi, tujuannya adalah mencapai puncak tertinggi dalam dunia Martial art.

"baiklah... Saat nya untuk memasuki panggung Tahap soul tingkat perunggu."

Naruto masih pada tahap soul pembentukan yang dimana dia hanya mampu mengandalkan fisik saja untuk bertarung karena meredian core di tubuhnya belum terbuka sehingga hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa memproduksi Qi power yang akan sangat berguna bagi mereka para artis bela diri.

'hehehe Meridian core adalah jalur lalu lintas energi spiritual internal dalam tubuh. Total ada 50 titik Meridian core dalam tubuh, namun Aku berbeda!' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah menerima kenangan dari kembarannya, ternyata Naruto juga menerima Harta yang paling tak ternilai dan ini juga merupakan pisau bermartabat dua untuknya, sebab itu bisa mengancam keselamatannya jika harta ini diketahui oleh orang srakah. Naruto memiliki Divine Vein dalam tubuh nya sehingga dia intimewa. Umumnya seseorang dengan bakat jiwa tingkat raja bisa membuka 100 titik Meridian core dalam tubuh. Tapi untuk Naruto dia memiliki 500 titik Meridian Core yang keistimewaannya banyak. Diantaranya kekuatannya bisa ditingkatkan lima kali lipat tanpa efek samping.

Naruto mulai bermeditasi sembari membuka fisi batinnya. Normalnya seseorang yang ingin membuka seluruh Gerbang Meridian core harus dengan bantuan Master Ditahap soul tingkat emas, namun dalam kasus Naruto berbeda sebab dia memiliki cara yang ia pelajari dari ingatan Master realm off the gods. Baginya membuka Gerbang Meridian core adalah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Saat ini energi jiwanya sudah mulai membuka satu demi satu gerbang Meridian core secara cepat kemudian ia pun merasa energi supranatural transenden mulai mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya hal itu memberikan perasaan seperti diberikan kekuatan baru yang melimpah. Dan saat seluruh Gerbang Meridian core sudah terbuka, Naruto dengan fisi batinnya bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sudah bisa memproduksi Qi power. Semangatnya semakin berkobar.

"500 titik Meridian Core seluruhnya sudah terbuka, dengan ini Aku sudah resmi memasuki panggung Tahap soul tingkat perunggu, hahahaha."

Setelah berhasil membuka Gerbang Meridian core, Naruto beristirahat sejenak untuk memulihkan kekuatan jiwanya, kemudian ia mulai melanjutkan pelatihan selanjutnya yaitu tehnik bela diri yang mengandalkan Qi power. Dalam memori barunya ada banyak tehnik tingkat tinggi yang sangat kuat, akan tetapi itu hanya bisa dipelajari oleh seorang ahli Beladiri di panggung Tahap Soul tingkat emas keatas. Naruto hanya pada tahap soul tingkat perunggu bintang 1, jadi ia harus memilih tehnik dasar yang tepat sebagai pondasi yang mendukungnya kelak saat dirinya ingin menerobos ke tahap Soul berikutnya.

"pada tahap ini Aku akan mempelajari pondasi dasar basis Martial art dari realm off the gods" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dalam ingatan barunya ada 3 basis pondasi kultivasi tingkat tertinggi, yaitu; [burning body tehnik, Gerbang purgatory tehnik, dan destruction Void teknik]. Di antara 3 basis Martial art tingkat tinggi tersebut, teknik purgatory Gate merupakan tehnik yang paling mendalam, teknik Burning body adalah tehnik yang paling sombong, dan teknik destruction Void adalah tehnik yang paling rahasia. Berdasarkan potensi untuk pencapaian masa depan, teknik purgatory gate memiliki potensi tertinggi, namun teknik purgatory gate juga merupakan tehnik yang paling sulit untuk dipelajari.

Naruto memilih untuk mempelajari teknik Purgatory Gate untuk dasar bela dirinya. Tujuannya adalah puncak tertinggi jalan bela diri. Jika ia ingin menjangkau tahta tertinggi, dia tidak boleh setengah setengah dalam hal apapun termasuk juga dasar bela dirinya. Jika Purgatory Gate adalah yang terkuat maka dia akan memilih itu seberapapun sulit Pelatihan kedepannya.

Tanpa membuang buang waktu Naruto ingin langsung mempraktikkan dasar Martial art nya. Purgatory gate merupakan formula basis bela diri yang sangat kuat dari realm off the gods . Jika seseorang memampu menerapkannya maka kekuatan fisik, refleks, fleksibilitas, kecepatan akan meningkat signifikan dan semua indra seorang artis bela diri akan lebih peka. Namun seseorang dengan basis formula Purgatory gate jika ingin membuat terobosan harus mengkonsumsi elixir tingkat tinggi dalam jumlah besar. Naruto sudah tahu itu, karena dia bisa meramu elixir tingkat tinggi dari memori barunya dan semua formula elixir tingkat tinggi tersebut merupakan pengetahuan dari seorang alkemis dari realm off the gods. Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan perkembangannya di masa depan mendatang, yang diperlukannya saat ini hanya berlatih dengan keras karena perjalanannya dalam mengejar bela diri masih panjang.

Untuk tehnik bertarung Naruto akan mempelajari (Shadow demon flash) sebuah tehnik dalam hal kecepatan gerak dan disamping itu tehnik tersebut juga bisa dikatekangorikan tehnik kamuflase namun hanya pada malam hari karena bila seseorang mengaktifkannya tubuh akan menjadi bayangkan gelap yang bisa menipu mata seorang artis bela diri tahap dasar. Shadow demon flash adalah tehnik yang berasal dari realm off the gods dengan mengkonsumsi sedikit Qi power. bila seseorang menguasainya dan menerobos ke tahap tingkat bela diri yang lebih tinggi maka tehnik tersebut juga akan menjadi semakin kuat. Dengan kata lain itu merupakan jenis tehnik yang bersifat mengikuti tahapan tingkat bela diri pengguna dan jenis tehnik tersebut sangat langka di realm Fana.

Empat hari kemudian.

"hahahaha... Akhirnya Aku bisa menguasai teknik Shadow demon flash dengan sempurna, hehehe ini hal yang bagus! disamping itu Aku sudah pada tahap soul tingkat perunggu bintang 1 dan juga sudah mempunyai formula dasar bela diri kuat sendiri."

Naruto merasa puas terhadap pencapaiannya hingga saat ini. Dia hanya bakat soul kelas menengah namun dalam dasar pondasi bela diri sangatlah Kuat, dia juga dikaruniai Divine Vena yang merupakan harta yang paling tak ternilai. Menurutnya bakat soul bukanlah masalah karena dalam memori barunya bakat bela diri seseorang bukanlah faktor yang paling penting. ada 4 faktor yang paling menentukan dalam pencapaian seni bela diri, yaitu; kerja keras, kemauan yang gigih, semangat pantang menyerah dan hati yang benar benar terfokus pada jalan bela diri. Jika seseorang memiliki 4 sifat itu maka seseorang tersebut bisa menentang bakat soul kelas rendah dan berevolusi menjadi bakat tingkat kaisar atau yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat sembari memandang kearah matahari terbenam, berdiri sendirian disebuah tempat pelatihan dihutan favoritnya. Nampak bajunya basah karena keringat dan beberapa bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Seringai dengan spontan terbentuk diwajahnya heh, Pandangan manusia terhadap pencapaian hanya terpatok dalam hal bakat dan landasan keluarga yang terpandang. "Mulai dari sekarang Aku akan menghancurkan pandangan yang sangat menyebalkan itu." Semakin hari tekat Naruto semakin bertambah kuat dalam menempuh jalan bela diri. Tujuannya adalah untuk mencapai puncak tertinggi Martial art dan ingin merasakan bagaimana ia menduduki tahta tersebut.

Dan tidak terasa hari untuk penerimaan calon siswa dalam Akademi soul Knight sudah dekat, Naruto tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan taringnya. Dia punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dalam kemampuannya. Orang orang memandangnya sebagai seseorang yang tidak layak diperhitungkan, namun kenyataannya, Naruto yang sekarang adalah Naga yang baru dilahirkan dan akan tumbuh untuk mengguncang langit.

To be continue...


End file.
